


如何饲养一只猫

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: “我不会养它的。”斯蒂芬下了这个结论。就是这句话也不知是说给托尼听的，还是说给猫听的，或者说给他自己听的。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	如何饲养一只猫

“都没事吧？”

美国队长在集合地点问着重新聚集起来的复仇者们，托尼才降落下来，所有人互相确认清点了一下情况，托尼让贾维斯挨个扫描着他们，没有内出血，没有骨折错位，只有些轻微的擦伤和磕碰，还有一点爆炸造成的轻微灼伤，装备方面，贾维斯说武器损耗率不超过33%，完美，他甚至都不用现在就开始操心翻新整修的事，但是——

“少了一个人。”注意到是谁不在现场后，托尼重新紧张起来，“斯蒂芬呢？他刚刚说他去居民楼里转移平民……”

他顺着和斯蒂芬最后联络时的方位看去，那幢居民楼的外墙被砸穿了，一个大洞正往外冒出滚滚烟尘，托尼的心一下提了起来：“斯蒂芬——！”

“我在这儿。”

至尊法师迅速在通讯频道里回复了他，托尼长出一口气，脚下本已开足马力的推进器灭了：“没事吧？你遇到麻烦了吗？”

“没有，我很好。”

斯蒂芬的尾音里藏着一长声的叹息，托尼皱起眉。

“出什么事了？”他再次发问。

“没事。”

这次的回答干脆利落，甚至不等托尼问完问题就回答了，这证明，至尊法师确实陷入了什么麻烦当中。

正当托尼打算继续追问，光圈传送门的火星声浮现在空气中，斯蒂芬从那扇门里走了出来，样子有点狼狈，头发凌乱，全身显然因为那个给外墙开了大洞的事故沾了不少灰，他向托尼点点头，便转身向其他复仇者告知这个区域的魔法残留情况，托尼急忙趁这个时间让贾维斯也检查一下斯蒂芬——好在他只是看来凄惨，实则并没受什么伤，那他到底在烦什么？——等等，那个还在动的小团子……？

托尼停止了贾维斯的扫描，有点茫然的打开钢铁侠的面罩，看着斯蒂芬高高竖起的披风领子后伸出一只带肉垫的小爪子，特别小，还是粉色的。

他花了0.42秒在脑子里回忆了一遍曾在纽约圣所看到过的各种奇形怪状的生物，没有一个对得上。

小爪子的主人似乎终于找到了出路，扒拉着不停阻止它的斗篷，探出了个小脑袋越过斯蒂芬的肩膀看着他，颜色是灰扑扑的，眼睛倒是漂亮无比的绿色，还带了点金似的。

托尼傻了眼，沉默了好几秒才终于蹦出一个词：“猫？”

斯蒂芬的动作僵硬半秒，而其他复仇者显然也没在听他说什么了。

“……猫？”托尼重复了一遍，这次却是看着斯蒂芬的。

“是猫。”娜塔莎接了话，“还是只小猫。”她用的是那种旁观看戏的语气。

“它还没走……”

斯蒂芬有点无奈的停下了话，绕过一只手抓住了那只还在顺着他肩膀扒拉的猫（他单手都能把猫抓住了，就真的太小了——贾维斯不要告诉我你的测量数据，太无趣了贾维斯。）

灰猫坐在斯蒂芬的手上，使劲往他怀里蹭，指甲尖勾住法师长袍，拉下了好几条线头。

托尼看见斯蒂芬脸灰了。

“你们谁能照顾猫？！”斯蒂芬说着把猫往前一举，而猫似乎意识到了它要做什么，趁着斯蒂芬手指握力不稳，顺着他的胳膊又爬回了肩上，重新开始了和斗篷的斗争。猫仍凭着小巧灵活的移动方式，躲过了披风的数轮攻击，斯蒂芬的手不方便，想要抓猫但总有些顾虑似的。

……说是这样说，但以托尼的观点来说，很难讲斗篷是在赶猫走还是在把猫塞进斯蒂芬怀里。

他余光一瞥，看见所有人见状都识趣且富有默契地没开腔接这个茬，知道该是自己开口的时候了。

“要我说，斯蒂芬。”他清了清嗓子，故意做出一个很长的停顿，直到看见至尊法师向他投来感激的一瞥，才心情大好地说完了后半句，“它这么喜欢你，你就先带回去养了吧。”

3、2、1。

托尼在心里倒数，这数字和至尊法师的眼神从感激变为惊讶最后到不可置信的全过程严丝合缝地扣上了。

“……你说什么？”

“——就这么定了，”史蒂夫适时地打断了一场马上就要开始的毫无营养的争论，“还有别的事处理，我们快回去吧。”

“喵。”

像是回答他的话，小猫在斯蒂芬的肩膀上叫了一声。

“我带了外卖，至少给我开个门吧。”

托尼敲着圣所的门，耐心地等了几秒钟，里面并没传来脚步声，但很快的，不知从哪里出现的王把门打开了一条小小的缝，等着托尼说下一句话，活像地下组织接头对暗号。

“吞拿鱼三明治。”托尼拎起手里的两个袋子，“另一盒是猫罐头。”

另一名法师脸上仍没笑意，但眉头舒展开了，门被开大了一点，刚好能让一个人通过，托尼挤了进去。

“为什么要这么鬼鬼祟祟？”托尼稍有点不满，此前他来圣所，门都是自己开的。（他猜斯蒂芬施了魔法，谁知道呢。）

“怕猫跑出去。”王接过了三明治的袋子，“你找他什么事？他去卡玛泰姬拿几本书，过一会儿回来。”

“就来看看。”托尼四下张望着，不一会儿就看见了正从楼梯上面缓步走下来并盯着他手里的袋子的猫，两只眼睛亮晶晶的，看见托尼把罐头从口袋里拿出来打开后，步子稍微加快了点，但仍没跑过来，左右绕着托尼看了很久，才又小心翼翼地走过来坐在了他跟前，像是仍在评估托尼的可信度，一人一猫中间一个罐头僵持了很久，小猫才终于走过来舔了一口罐头。

“这可是最贵的罐头，”甚至比那个三明治还贵不少呢，“你也太认生了吧？”托尼看着小口吃起加餐的猫颇为感慨，趁着猫大快朵颐伸手顺了两把毛——比上次强，没再立刻抛开冲他挥爪子了。

那天，斯蒂芬勉为其难的把猫带回了圣所，托尼几乎等不到12小时，就找了借口再次拜访布利克街，斯蒂芬不在，但是猫却安稳地睡在客厅沙发上的一堆毯子里，显然已经被好好洗过一遍，毛皮已经不再发灰，而是漂亮的乳白色——听见托尼来的脚步声，它立刻机警地睁开了眼，托尼的手还没碰到它，它就顺着靠垫一溜烟蹿到了沙发下面。

新环境，认生，托尼想，这挺正常的，托尼像往常一样坐在那儿等着斯蒂芬回来，然而等到斯蒂芬一出现，那个白色的小毛球立刻飞了过去，绕着法师的脚来回转，弄得斯蒂芬本想向托尼走过去的步子落也不是，不落也不是，在避免踩到猫的同时艰难地迈了几小步后，他终于脸色阴沉地低吼了句：“别这样，离开这儿。”

可要是猫能乖乖听话，大概就不是猫了吧，事情到了最后，斯蒂芬不得不把猫抱起来，放在了它还跳不下来的桌子上。

——对它温柔点。托尼看着那双可怜巴巴的小眼睛，忍住了笑后向斯蒂芬建议。

——你可以领走它养着，一劳永逸地解决这个问题。斯蒂芬当时有点没好气地这样回答。

“你和他相处的怎么样了？”他小声和猫说话，猫当然不会搭理它，他趁机又摸了两把猫的后背，突然皱起眉，“……是不是胖得太快了点？”

猫确实比两星期前肉眼可见的大了一圈，但这可不是他隔三差五过来喂罐头就能长出来的，再仔细看看的话，猫的毛色也愈发光滑亮丽了起来。

“你们没喂它什么地球这个维度没有的东西吧？”他问王。

“我最近都在卡玛泰姬，不管喂它的。”王耸了耸肩。

那答案就只剩一个了。

正当他想到这儿，大厅中央的传送门打开了，但不同于以往，这次的传送门距离地面颇有一定高度（大约是只未成年的猫绝对跳不上去的高度吧）斯蒂芬抱着一整摞书迅速的飞了下来。

“王，帮我一起搬到书房……托尼，你怎么在这儿？”

托尼顺手接过了那摞书的一半：“过来看看，顺便告诉你件事，我去问了，那个住宅楼里没人养猫，所以这肯定是只恰巧跑进去的野猫。”

斯蒂芬的脸色又阴沉下来，语气平板地说：“哇，太棒了。”

“我看它在你这儿过得不错。”托尼笑了，不知道斯蒂芬听没听出他刻意加重的语气，“你就养了算了。”

“不。”斯蒂芬把手里的书放在桌上，又把托尼接走的另一半拿了回来，“我要去登领养告示了……嘿，别过来！走开！”

猫又开始在斯蒂芬脚下乱窜，绕着他的腿转成8字形的圈，尾巴一甩一甩的勾在医生的小腿上，撒娇技能点满了，奈何斯蒂芬还是那副铁石心肠毫不动摇的表情。

“我不会养它的。”斯蒂芬最终放弃了赶猫离开，但仍然下了这个结论。

就是这句话也不知是说给托尼听的，还是说给猫听的，或者说给他自己听的。

“这不是魔法影响的器物，我查过了。托尼，抱歉我帮不上什么忙。”

斯蒂芬在空中开了个小传送门，冲着实验室里的托尼面对面说话，这是魔法师版本的视频交谈，托尼最终也没说服他在圣所大厅里装个视频终端。

“有问题我再联系你。”托尼点点头，调整了几个实验参数，拿起咖啡杯的时候斯蒂芬絮叨了好几句这是你今天第几杯，托尼只得又把杯子放下，起了个新的话头，“你找到人领养了吗？”

“没有。”

啊哈，他问到痛处了，斯蒂芬的语气颇为生硬，远不是之前跟他交流魔法问题时的冷静专业外加耐心了。

“跟你说过登你们那个格林威治报没有用，这年头没人看报纸了，你试过发上网吗？我可以给你拍照片。”托尼认真的给出建议。

“那太乱了，我没时间一个个应对。”斯蒂芬有点沮丧。

“看来邓布利多也不能变个有求必应屋出来了。”托尼打趣，“你干脆就养了怎么样？”

“我不会养的。”斯蒂芬坚持着，“既然亿万富翁也只是每次带罐头来看却从来都没养的打算——我提醒你最后一次，再带着罐头上门乱喂猫你就再也进不去布利克街177号的门了。”

“斯蒂芬，你是不是那种每天给猫量体重精确到小数点后三位然后算营养配比的饲主？”托尼发出了夸张的悲叹，“我就指着罐头讨它欢心呢——话说回来，你求求我，说不定我就养了。”

斯蒂芬关掉传送门前只冷笑了一声。

“抱歉，斯特兰奇博士，本来MJ说可以养但她家里有人猫毛过敏，内得家里有狗了，我可以再去帮你问问……斯塔克先生！你怎么会来这儿？”

托尼走进布利克街177号时，正打断了彼得的喋喋不休，他简单打了个招呼，然后当着斯蒂芬的面打开了一罐猫罐头。

“来喂猫。”他对彼得说。

斯蒂芬恶狠狠地瞪着他，但最终什么都没说——白猫已经长得是原来好几圈大了，但体型匀称无比，显然摄入的营养控制的极好，直到托尼打开罐头为止，它都抱着斯蒂芬的腿不撒爪，之后才轻车熟路优雅无比地走了过去吃加餐。

“我拍张照片走，再去学校里问问。”彼得掏出手机，换不同角度拍了好几张，“斯塔克先生，这周末我去大厦做实验可以吗？”

“随时都行。孩子。”

他目送着兴高采烈的彼得离开后，又转向了斯特兰奇，拎起另一个纸袋放在了桌上：“那是给猫的，这是给你的。意大利菜，我说过的那家餐厅，我让他们多加了柠檬汁。”

斯蒂芬拧着眉头看他：“斯塔克，违规喂猫是还不足以满足你的成就感吗？”

“不，喂猫是成就感，这个是报复。”托尼白了他一眼，“有人收走了我所有的咖啡，还让贾维斯给我限时限量，听听，一个玩魔法的用魔法让我的人工智能背叛了我！结果那个哈利波特自己却不按时吃饭——”

“我没用魔法——”

“他甚至还‘斯塔克’了我！”托尼继续控诉，“我就只好把饭带来了。”

最后他咧嘴一笑，斯蒂芬则大大叹了口气。

吃完了罐头的猫重新趴到了斯蒂芬脚下喵喵叫，甚至一路跟着斯蒂芬收拾餐桌，在斯蒂芬坐下后一直试图蹦到椅子上。最后法师不得不把猫关到了另一间房间里（老实说，托尼并不介意有只猫晃荡，但显然斯蒂芬觉得猫不能偷吃人类的食物，一丁点也不行）。

托尼看着关猫回来的斯蒂芬：“你真的不养吗？”

“我不会养的。”

斯蒂芬依然态度坚决。

“我不会养的。”

斯蒂芬去哪儿，猫就跟着走到哪儿，对别人正眼都不瞧一下，王对托尼说斯蒂芬不准猫进卧室，但猫窝却只能固定在他卧室门口，要不然猫哪儿都不去。

“猫会掉毛，不好收拾斗篷。”

托尼转头看了看，斗篷和猫玩作一团，空气中飞舞着大量猫毛，但斗篷可没表现出哪里介意。

“太难管了，我没有时间。”

托尼看向客厅里摆着的自动喂食器，崭新的。

“昼伏夜出，生物钟颠倒的生物会打扰人休息。”

听到这儿，托尼忍不住了：“你是觉得你自己的作息时间特别健康吗？”

斯蒂芬沉默半秒：“比你好。”

“上次凌晨三点半我给你发消息你居然秒回了段语音赶我睡觉，你不觉得你自己那时候还醒着也很说明问题吗？”

“我不在纽约，我有时差。”

“贾维斯，报告一下那天医生的定位。”

“没问题，先生，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇先生当时的准确定位为纽约市格林威治布利克街177号2楼……”

斯蒂芬瞪眼：“你给我的手机里有即时定位系统？！”

“不然呢，要是你出了危险我找不到你在哪儿怎么办？下次你去外维度记得也带上，我要收集数据。”

“托尼。”斯蒂芬按着自己的额头，似乎已经被气到无话可说，“你简直——”

他把话停下了，因为脚边的猫突然叫了一声，打断了他们。

斯蒂芬看了它一会儿：“哦对，该到时候了。差点忘了。”

“什么时候？”

托尼的问题没有得到解答，法师置若罔闻地把猫抱起来放在了桌面上，猫显然因这突如其来的亲密举动大喜过望，尾巴一甩一甩，一直试图蹭上斯蒂芬的手心，一点也没在乎那上面的伤疤和因为猫咪柔软的鼻息而造成的颤抖。

斯蒂芬一手盖在猫的背上，猫就灵巧地躺下来翻了个身，露出毛茸茸的肚皮来。托尼觉得，这动作未免也太熟练了，想来已经成为了某种习惯，但斯蒂芬似乎从来不当着别人这么做过。

但随后发生的事显然不是习惯了，斯蒂芬开始聚精会神的诵念咒语，托尼还没来得及问他什么，只见猫突然瞪大了眼睛，发出了一声相当凄厉的惨叫，下一秒便迅速地从斯蒂芬身边逃开了。

“你做了什么？”托尼目瞪口呆地看着斯蒂芬，猫已经逃得没有了影子。

“绝育手术。”斯蒂芬面无表情的回答。

“……哈？”

托尼的嘴要合不上了，什么？他听到了什么？

“我研究了一阵，是无痛的，但突然缺少了点部件果然还是有感知……”斯蒂芬皱了会儿眉。

**“……绝育手术？！”** 托尼的声音几乎都颤抖了起来，“你念个咒语就能不见血的卸掉 **那么重要的器官** 吗……！”

“哦，只能给动物做，人类的构造太复杂了。”斯蒂芬说得非常专业，但这丝毫没有降低这句话的恐怖感，托尼打了个冷战，但心里原本不知出于什么理由绷紧的弦还是稍微松弛了几根。

斯蒂芬没在注意托尼的情绪变化，他四下打量了一圈，注意到猫确实已经跑得没影子后最终叹了口气：“这样它肯定能送走了。”

托尼张了张嘴，但最终什么都没说。

那只猫不再像原来那样粘着法师了。

但也没有真的离开法师，托尼过来跟斯蒂芬聊天时，偶尔能瞥到那只猫在门口偷偷向这边张望，行踪轨迹像是有程序延迟，总是落后于斯蒂芬十分钟。

他有时候跟斯蒂芬说你猫在那边看呢，斯蒂芬说我没养它，那不是我的猫。

斯蒂芬说到这儿停了停，我都没给它取名，当然不是我的猫。

托尼这才想起来，斯蒂芬真的从来没呼唤过猫，哪怕就是叫一声“那只猫”都没有。

但是猫却坚持不懈地，每天都在鼓足勇气似的拉近一点距离。

直到有一天，托尼来到圣所，看见斯蒂芬坐在椅子里捧着一本书睡着了，斗篷悄悄地从托尼身边飞过，托尼还奇怪它为什么没盖在斯蒂芬身上，挪到跟前才看清楚了原因，那只猫跳上了斯蒂芬的膝盖，和至尊法师一起睡着——或者是假寐，托尼刚一走近，它就睁开了眼睛盯着托尼，看到托尼把手伸过来，还装模作样的咧了咧嘴。

“哎呀，小气。”

于是托尼最后没摸猫，改摸了一把斯蒂芬，把书从他手里小心地抽走了。

猫满足地闭上眼，又往斯蒂芬身上蹭了蹭。

“王，他怎么样？”

听闻斯蒂芬终于结束了两星期的外维度出差回到现实世界，托尼尽管人在地球另一边，还是尽快地赶回了纽约。

“轻伤，但是魔力损耗严重，太累了。”王已经习惯托尼在这类任务后过来探访斯蒂芬了，“正在卧室静养。”

王说完就接过三明治外卖袋扭头走了，留给托尼的意思很明确，随便去，他绝不干涉，或者说，他挺希望托尼这个时候上去看看斯蒂芬的。

托尼正要上楼，突然四处张望了一下，意识到客厅里少了点什么——原本摆在那儿的猫食盆和喂水器都不见了。

“猫呢？”

“送走了。”王回答，“他刚回来就有人来领养了，是住在街尾的小姑娘，猫挺喜欢她的。送走猫他就去睡觉了。”

“喔。”托尼应了一声，上了楼。

他放轻脚步走向斯蒂芬的卧室，这段路他已经很熟了，左手那个盔甲不能碰，右边挂着的画有魔法机关，圣所里总有零零总总的小玩意儿制造麻烦和陷阱，但他熟悉到已经不会因此惊讶，甚至也从排斥到亲切了。斯蒂芬就在左手第二个门里，斗篷在门口盘旋，没了猫，它突然少了个玩伴，看见托尼过来立刻绕着他上下飞了几圈。

“让你看门，嗯？”托尼给斗篷的领口掸掉点灰，“他隔段时间就要这样，是吗？”

斗篷没法回话，也似乎并没有准确理解托尼的问题，但它给托尼开了门。

斯蒂芬裹在一条毯子里，背对着门侧躺在床上，托尼能看到他的脊背正均匀的小幅度起伏，仔细听还能听到轻微的呼吸声，似乎已经睡熟很久了。

托尼轻声关上门，背对斯蒂芬坐到了床空着的那一侧，床垫稍微塌下去一点，但他放轻了动作，似乎并没惊醒斯蒂芬。

“斯蒂芬？”

托尼试着很轻地叫了一声，并没得到任何回应。

“看来你睡得真好，”他用同样的音量说着，“你确实累了。”

斯蒂芬仍熟睡着。

托尼叹了口气。

“猫快能跳上你的桌子了是吧？”

房间里安静得仿佛连针掉在地毯上都能被人察觉。

“也快能跳到能挂在门把手上的高度了。

“当然啦，你可以用魔法封住所有危险的屋子，但你知道那不现实。

“你没法一直在圣所，麻烦也会找到你这儿来。这不是什么安全的地方，你不是什么合格的饲主。

“你当然没法养它的，基于差不多的理由，我也不行。

“但斯蒂芬，你真的很喜欢它是吧？”

托尼停了一会儿。他的问话仍然没有得到任何回应，于是他开始了下一个话题。

“我早先来圣所时你隔三差五就要骂我一顿，是不是觉得我也会受不了跑了？但真可惜我也能骂你——那阵子我确实是为了骂你才过来的。”托尼说着笑了起来，“是不是很后悔骂人了？”

他说着偏头向后瞟了一眼，斯蒂芬仍是那个姿势，就连呼吸产生的幅度都没有变。

托尼挑了挑眉，一手撑着床，身体向斯蒂芬的方向倾斜下去，直到鼻息几乎触碰到了对方的耳根。

“喵。”

他边说边向斯蒂芬耳朵吹了口气。

斯蒂芬仍然没有动静，但是本来平稳起伏的身体的频率缓慢的加剧，程度愈发明显，几乎令人误认为他在颤抖——本来把脸埋在被子里的至尊法师抖得越来越厉害，直到最后终于忍耐不住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“哈，你果然装睡。”托尼满意的起身，“我赢了。”

“天啊，托尼。”斯蒂芬翻过身坐起来看着他，他的手似乎仍然在抖，“你多大年纪了，学猫叫不觉得幼稚吗？”

“比装睡的那个好多了。”托尼仍志得意满地看着对方，“你还笑着呢。”

斯蒂芬无奈地摇了摇头，然而托尼虽然说得调侃，眼神却是切实关心的，这让斯蒂芬不得不真诚的回答来打消他的顾虑：“……我没事，我就……真的只是累了。”

“我知道。”

托尼伸出手来，斯蒂芬愣了片刻，随后不再犹豫地同样伸出手拥抱了他。

温暖的呼吸印在彼此的耳畔，那拥抱持续了很久很久，久到托尼都察觉到了些无法控制的倦意。

“我没事了。”斯蒂芬轻轻说着，“休息一下就好。”

“你当然得休息。”

“你也一样。”他们分开了，斯蒂芬看了看托尼眼眶周围的黑眼圈，用颤抖的手轻轻碰了碰，“实验室通宵工作72小时，嗯？”

“我不信你在学校写论文不赶死线。”托尼哼了一声，“好吧，那你是想分享床铺的另一半呢，还是开个传送门赶我回家睡？”

斯蒂芬假装生气地掀开毯子的一角：“不要和我抢被子，我可能会因为太冷做着梦让你自由落体。”

“太残忍了。”托尼迅速的脱掉外套和鞋子爬了进去。

室内很安静，如果不是因为季节不对，这温度几乎令托尼产生了冬日在烧着暖炉的屋内看雪的错觉，他的眼睛也很快地变得沉重起来。

“斯蒂芬。”他在即将入睡前模模糊糊的叫了声对方的名字，毯子下的手摸索了一下，抓住了对方的手，斯蒂芬并没躲开他。

“嗯？晚安……”这一次，斯蒂芬是真的要睡着了，话都变得断断续续。

“没什么……”

他在坠入梦境前想着，他们在这儿，他们哪儿都不去。

END


End file.
